


Busy

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [62]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Shepard wants Garrus to focus on her instead of his calibrations.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Fluff  
> Prompt: OH, you’re jealous

Shepard is standing in the main battery, right behind Garrus, tapping her foot. She has been for the last five minutes. Garrus. Just. Won’t. Turn. She has seen this before, when he gets so entirely concentrated on something he doesn’t even notice his surroundings any more. Hyperfocus. Not just a human thing apparently.

She coughs to make herself know. Nothing. 

“Garrus.” Nothing.

“Vakarian”, in a slightly more commanding tone. Nothing.

Shepard sighs and decides to take a more direct approach. She approaches Garrus tapping him on the shoulder. That at last gets his attention. He turns to face her. “What is it?”

“We got a ground mission later and you’re coming with. Briefing’s in an hour.”

“Right, yeah, good”, he still seems a little hazy, just now really focusing on her “Why did you come to tell me? Normally you just let EDI do it.”

Shepard shrugs. “I haven’t seen you all day. You were gone when I woke up and then I had a bunch of stuff to do and normally you show up at some point but you didn’t so…”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I was very busy here.”, Garrus walks over to her, hooking his arms around her waist. 

She frowns “With calibrations?”

“Yeah with calibrations. It’s…”, Garrus stops, looking at Shepard’s face “Are you jealousy of the Thanix cannon?”

“No I’m not!”

“Spirits, you ARE!”

“Nooo”, Shepard leans back into his arms. “I’m not jealous of the cannon.”

“I mean I can’t blame you she’s very pretty…”

“Garrus!” 

“Powerful too.”

“Stop it.”

“You should see her when she gets…”

Shepard grabs the back of his head, pulling it down and kissing him. Garrus instinctively kisses back, pulling her closer to him. After a few seconds Shepard breaks away, smirking. “Can the canon do that?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t tried yet.”

“Oh my god.”

“Though I might not get to if you keep me...busy like this.”

Shepard’s grin widens. “We got an hour.”

“Then let’s make it count.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
